"Our Earth, Our Home"
"Kids World's Adventures of Our Earth, Our Home" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends. Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends and the kids are cleaning up the playground and Michael and Tina turn it into a bit of a game. Barney comes to life and joins them. Ryan, Winnie The Pooh and Luci meets up with the others, with a sore eye, and Derek explains to Barney that it's Earth Week at school and Tina explains more about it. This leads to Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends and the kids to explore ways to protect the earth including making musical instruments out of recyclable items, making three-cornered hats out of newspaper, and performing skits about preserving resources and reusing things. They even act out the story of Johnny Appleseed. Educational Theme: Ecology Stories: Johnny Appleseed Cast * Barney * Ryan Mitchell * Richelle * Michael * Tina * Luci * Derek * Bobby * Cindy * Oliver * Derek * Michelle * Dewey * Shawn * Min * Kathy * Tosha (cameo) * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Clean Up (season 3 style) (crossover) # Help Protect the Earth (from Barney's Fun & Games and seasons 4 and 5 style) (crossover) # Silly Symphony (crossover) # My Aunt Came Back (season 3 style) (crossover) # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (season 3 style) # Brushing My Teeth (Remix) (seasons 3 style) (crossover) # Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow (Remake) # Over in the Meadow (season 3 style) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Remix) (season 3 style) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * Part of the scene for Brushing My Teeth has been spread as a viral video, as people believe Michael's "in back" brushing looked like something rather offensive. * Min is mentioned in this episode. * Tina wears the same hairstyle in Barney Goes to School * This group (Tina, Derek, Michael, and Luci) also appeared in 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and My Family's Just Right for Me, both in which Kathy appear as well. They also appeared in I Just Love Bugs. In 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Derek makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of the episode. But none of them appeared in the next episode-Let's Help Mother Goose (except for Michael). * Despite learning about recycling in Rock with Barney, Tina asks what recycling means. * In this episode, all four members of the Backyard Gang who made it to the TV show appear together. * Paintings of rainbows are shown in the song, "Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow", especially some taken from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. * Tina wears the same shirt in Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Going Places! * Michael, Luci, Kim, Ashely, Alissa, Derek, Tina and Kids World's Adventures Team play the "Blue Danube Waltz" with reusable objects. Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART